Freshmen Year
by Mustangridervwhc
Summary: Max and Fang's first year of high school is bond to be exciting. They've been best friends since third grade, when things go wrong between friends will they still be friends by the end of the year? I suck at summaries...Better than it sounds...R
1. Preview

High School Years: Freshmen

**Preview**: Sorry, no wings or powers. But Max and Fang's high school years is bond to be full of adventure and excitement. Freshmen: staring high school is a big leap into the world of being a teenager. Will these two best friends still be friends by the time the year is over? R&R to find out.

Hey guys, sorry for not posting the first chapter just yet… I'm still working out a few kinks… If you'd like to help me out, Review.

I need to know everyone's real name. Like their birth-given names. So if you know them, that would be great. Also if you know of any friendship between guys and girls, you know, crazy high school stories. Let me know I might put them in my story. First Chapter up as soon as I know all the charater's birth-given names. Thanks, Mustangridervwhc.


	2. Girls and Skirts

**Author's note**: Just to let you all know… Iggy (James) is Max's older brother. Ella is his girlfriend. Nick (Fang, which is his nickname by the way) and Max have been best friends since the third grade. Jason (the Gasman… I read some where that was his real name…) is Max's little brother. Angel (Ariel) is Nick's one of Nick's older sisters along with the adopted Monique (Nudge).

Nick (Fang) isn't going to be Goth or Emo because I really don't see him as either. Just a kid who is silent and likes black… In my story he's a basketball jock, James (Iggy) has rubbed off on him… so he likes girls. I wanna say he might be a little OOC, but I'm not 100% sure I know what that means… **O**ut **o**f **C**ommotion? If you know, let me know… educate the world… Thanks for all the reviews already, the most I've gotten for a chapter and it wasn't even a real chapter! YAY! And thanks for the flames. Always great to know when you need to change a few things. Fix some errors, and all that good stuff.

Not sure how long this story will be… I'm planning between 16-23 chapters, give or take a few; depending on how much I'm able to write with school… and how much detail I put into this. So let me know what you think, be honest.

**Chapter One: Girls and Skirts**

"Maxine honey! Get your butt down here! First day of school, let's go!"

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Stupid school, stupid clothes, stupid hair, stupid first day of high school. I disliked the clothes my mom wanted me to wear to my first day of high school, but I wore them anyway. Mid-thy purple and gray plaid skirt that made my hips look a slight bit bigger than they were, and a purple t-shirt with a white tank top over the top. My blonde hair cascaded down my shoulders and back, I normally had it in a pony tail or messy bun. And there are normally two different opinions about the first day of high school; excited and preppy or dull and stupid. Obviously, anyone can tell what I thought about it.

I mimicked my mom's voice right before I started trotting down the stairs. I hated her 'pet' name for me. It sounded too much like a girly-ish name.

I watched my feet as I trotted down the stairs, and smiled. Nothing my mom said or did would make me wear the sandals or high-heels she had wanted me to wear. Nope, I just stuck with my black—white toed—sneakers.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of toast, quickly spreading butter over the top, before picking up my backpack and heading for the door before anyone could see me dressed like this.

"Yo Max, what's the hurry?" I heard James come from around the corner from the back room behind the kitchen door that led to his bedroom in the basement.

I struggled to slip out the front door before he could get a glance at my attire. Sadly, I didn't make it. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back inside the house.

I looked up at him, not totally in my more comfortable state of mind, and a nasty look on my face.

"Whoa." He looked me over, eyes wide and an amused smile on his face. "Mom?"

"Yeah, now let go. I've got to get going." I tried to turn from him and walk out the door but he caught my arm again.

"Not so fast, little sis." I looked up at him in annoyance, "Let me be the first to drive you to school."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I would have told him that I'd rather walk, but truthfully it wasn't going to be every often that he would offer me a ride to high school. I mean come on, a junior driving a freshman to school everyday? Not likely.

"_What_ is that supposed to mean?" I cocked my head and looked into his deep blue eyes.

He shrugged, a slight smile on his face, "Just that…" he raised his voice a little, "if you keep dressing like that, some guy is bond to ask you if he can drive you to school… Or home."

I narrowed my eyes at him and growled.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me!" He laughed and raised his hand in the air as if avoiding conflict, "I'm the one driving _you_ to school."

"Whatever. Just don't start with the whole 'she likes boys now because she's dressing like _that_.'" I hissed as I turned around. It wasn't that I hated boys or didn't like them; it was just that I didn't like them in _that_ way.

"Hey, things could change this year." James said as he shrugged and walked out of the door, right behind me.

"Not in your life time, not in my life time. You might as well get over the fact that I'm not in love with every guy I see."

"I don't think that. But I do think that you and that Ruby guy are kinda close."

I punched James's upper arm as hard as I could. That 'Ruby guy' was my best friend. "Nick Ruben is my friend. So shut up."

"That's what you say now. But that won't be the result for long. He'll get a girlfriend, you'll get jealous, he'll break up with her and kiss you, and then you'll start dating." James said as he turned his car's engine on, "When are you going to get it through your thick head that that's what's going to happen?"

"Never, because guys and girls can be just friends. They don't have to date. Ever." I said buckling my seat belt.

"I know that! I have tons of girl friends, but I'm not _that_ close to them. I mean as close to them as you are to Ruby."

"Quite calling him Ruby! He hates that... And what in the world do you mean by tons of girlfriends? Does Ella know?"

"See! You're sticking up for him again! …And I didn't mean girlfriends, I meant girls that are my friends. And of course Ella knows. Just don't go around saying things like that; people will get the wrong idea." James looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I know, I know. It's high school. Can we pick Nick up? I haven't seen him in ages and he'll so freak when he sees us drive up in your new 2010 mustang."

"Sure…" my brother sighed as he turned towards Nick's house.

Nick had been my best friend since third grade. And to our surprise, we lonely lived a few blocks away. Nick had two older sisters (one adopted) while I had an older and young brother so we were used to hanging out with the opposite gender even from a young age.

Just as I had expected, Nick was just about to jump on his bike to head for the high school. At first, he though we were just the normal person driving the 2010 mustang and only gave it a quick glance. Then we slowed he got curious and watched us, until I rolled down the window, then he gapped at us, totally surprised.

"Max? James?" Nick dumped his bike and jogged over to the car's window. "Wow! You got this car just a few weeks ago or what? This is so sweet!"

"Yeah, I got it the day after you left for camp." Jamessmiled.

"You want a ride or what?" I asked him.

"No duh!"

I smiled at his response and opened the car door and jumped into the backseat. I figured I'd have plenty of time to ride in the front anyways and besides that, the boys would enjoy talking about the car.

The mustang was filled with talk about Nick's three month long camping trip with his basketball team and the car. I hardly had a say in anything, but that was ok with me. I'd get enough of it all by the end of the day I'd be sick of it.

Finally arriving at the high school, my brother sped into the parking lot, blaring his rock music. Both guys and girls I'd never seen before waved at my brother and awed at the car. Parking as close to the front entrance as we could, even more eyes watched us get out of the car. My brother made a point to lock the car's doors before he even got out.

For the first time during the whole car ride, Nick noticed what I was wearing while waiting for me to get out of the backseat.

At first he starred at me in surprise, and then came his comment. "You look nice."

I sighed, "Thanks." But I must have sounded disappointed or something.

"You haven't become a girly girl over the summer have you?" He asked almost nervous.

"Heck no! My mom made me wear this." I shot him a glance, taking in what he was wearing.

_Whoa_. He looked a lot older than I remember. I guess a guy can do a lot of growing up over the summer. His shaggy black hair reached the top of his eye brows and was down to his earlobes. He wore a gray t-shirt under a plaid green button down shirt and a pare of baggy blue jeans.

Wait, what? Baggy blue jeans? He never wore _baggy_ jeans. I guess his fashion since grew up a little bit too.

"Good." he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "because I'd miss the old you."

"Ha! Like I'd change over one stinking summer. You have got to be kidding me." I looked up into his dark brown eyes. Dang, he must have grown five inches over the summer!

"Hey, you never know." Nick shrugged and looked after two girls walking towards the front door. Not that I noticed why or who he was looking at.

"That's what I keep telling her. She just doesn't get it." James sighed and then raised his hands at the two girls ahead of them. "Hey girls!"

"James! Hi, is that your car?" one of the girl waved back as my brother trotted towards them.

I sighed. He liked girls way too much. I was so glad Nick wasn't—

"Man, they are so hot." I heard Nick whispered under his breath.

Never mind. Forget I was about to say that…

Maybe… just maybe my brother was right. Something between Nick and I had changed over the summer. And it all started out with girls and skirts.


	3. Memories and Nicknames

**Disclaimer: Sadly... I do not own Maximum Ride. Other wise, I wouldn't be posting on this site.... o.O**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Two: Memories and Nicknames**

We walked into the high school without my older brother. He had said the night before that he was going to show me around—that's the kind of brotherly sisterly friendship we had, we were tight—but now he was too busy making out with his girlfriend.

I watch the people around us as we walked down the hall to a table that had a banner reading, 'freshmen sigh in'. I sighed; they just had to make _everything_ obvious that we were freshmen.

I caught a couple of people's eyes, they whispered to their friends about us, that is Nick and I. I could feel the heat coming off his body. I could tell that he was just as stressed as me. And every once in awhile his hand would bump mine. Too those teens watching, it must have looked like flirting finger touches or something.

Once standing in front of the table a girl chewing gum looked up at us, eyed Nick then looked me over, "You two freshmen?"

"Yeah," Nick put a hand on the table and looked down at the papers covering the table. "Do you have something to helps us find our way around the school?"

"Yeah. Names?" the girl asked smiling up at Nick. She had a lower lip ring, huge dangly earrings and a black see-through shirt over a red spaghetti tank top. She probably had skinny jeans on as well.

"I'm Nick Ruben." He smiled then nodded at me before saying my name, "And this is Max—Maxine Martinez. Spelled with an 'ez' at the end."

"Ah! Here you are." The girl handed each of us a small stack of paper, "The first two pages are all your classes and teachers, some information about those classes…. The third page is a map of the school; it's not very useful if you ask me. Fourth page is rule and regulations… And hey," the girl said looking up at Nick and leaning forward a bit, "a little advice for you… write your locker number on the outside of your arm. That way you won't lose it and get stuck outside of your locker like most freshmen."

Nick smiled and nodded, "thanks."

"No problem. You can come by here anytime during this week if you need any help, with anything." The girl winked at Nick as he and I walked away from the table.

Even though I noticed the tense flirting going on at that table between Nick and the unknown girl, I had tried had to ignore it. But now, I was going to talk about it. Crazy right?

"I bet she wouldn't have told me about that little trick if I had been there without you." I eyed Nick, waiting to see his expression.

He smiled then looked at me, "I bet the school told her to tell all the freshmen. You know, so that there will be less freshmen crying by there lockers because they lost their papers or locked them inside their locker and don't remember the combination."

"Whatever. She was so flirting with you." I rolled my eyes at him, a slight smile on my lips. I couldn't believe I was joking with him about some girl that was flirting with him. The sad thing was, he had been flirting right back. And I, at that moment, was laughing about it. You can sure bet that I didn't think it was the lest bit funny.

"Really? You think so?" he looked back over his shoulder at the girl, who was now flirting with a senior.

"Totally, but don't get too happy, she's not interested in you." I sighed and shook my head, exaggerating my sadness.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked confused and vaguely baffled, his eye brows almost touching.

"She was just flirting to flirt. That's what _dispirit_ girls do. I wouldn't be surprised if she flirted with a senior. And I'm not talking about the upper classmen. I mean the old people." I rolled my eyes and sighed as if he didn't get the whole dispirit flirting thing.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Nick rolled his eyes at me. Not

After discoursing our classes, we found out that we only had one together, History. My best and yet the most boring class in the whole world. Everything else we had been split between the two high school teachers. Even our lunch periods were different, by thirty minutes, every day.

I sighed, wrinkled my nose and looked up at Nick, "this stinks."

"Tell me about." Nick rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing.

After about ten second I noticed him looking over my head. I turned my head and saw a blatant board with colorful papers hanging on it.

"Dang Fang, if you want to go look at it, just do it." I told him.

He smiled at me, yeah, I know, rare. But that silly nickname always made him smile.

We walked over to the billboard and then I asked him a question. "Do you remember how you got that nick name?"

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

I smiled and shook my head as I remember the Halloween right after we had first met. Nick had come to the door, rang the door bell, and then he had ran away. He did that over and over again. Everyone in my family was starting to get annoyed. After about the fifth time, he had jumped out of a bush and scared me. He was dressed as Count Dracula. I had screamed and James had laughed and said, 'dang fangs!' The whole Fang thing just stuck. After awhile, it fit. His canines were slightly lager than the normal person's making his smile wide.

Nick's voice brought me back to reality, "hey look at this! Max, you should totally sign up!"

"What?" I asked, confused, blinking my eyes to get out of that special memory.

"Space cadet," Nick laughed waving his hand in my face, "earth to Max?"

"WHAT?" I half yelled.

"Gosh, Max. No need to yell." He gave me his sentimental face, his you-don't-have-to-be-mean face. "I think it's time to show this school the real Max Ride."

"Ha! What ever!" I rolled my eyes at my nickname. And it was all because I could ride a bike really well since I was three. Besides that, ride rhymes with glide which is what Nick said I did when I ran. I glided over the ground… Weird, I know.

I laughed when he pointed to a sign up flyer that was about track. "I maybe fast, but my skills aren't enough for a track team."

"Whatever, Max." he rolled his eyes at me. "You could win, I know it!"

"Not! So quit bugging me about it." I turned slightly away from him and put my hands on my hips.

"Fine. But I'm signing up for basketball. Don't be jealous when I have parties with the jocks and you're not invited because you're not on a team." Nick said writing his name on the yellow piece of paper.

"I won't." I shot over my shoulder. "We'd better find our first class. It's almost time for school to start."

Nick sighed, "I guess. See you in History."

"Bye," I watched as he turned down the hallway, headed for his first class, Algebra.

**Nick/Fang POV:**

I watched Max walk away from the bulletin board and me. Her hips moved with a certain…something…that I couldn't put my finger on (not that I normally watched how she walked). She seemed to be more… girly. And Max was never girly. She fit in with the guys. In fact I couldn't remember her having a single girl friend. She always hung out with me, one of her brothers or some other guy from school. Never a girl, unless it was one my older sisters. And they really didn't count.

I scratched my head and looked down at my grey _Airwalk_ sneakers. Sighing, I turned around and headed for my next class. My mind was busy trying to do two things at once; 1) trying to find my class and 2) trying to figure out what was up with Max. She just didn't have her normal Max-ish vibe floating around her. Maybe it was just seeing her dressed in a skirt. It made me think something was up. But then again, I always had a worried out-look on things when life wasn't normal.

I smiled to myself. I remembered the year when Max had come over a few hours after school to do homework with me. She wore her normal cargo pants with a t-shirt that had some cocky saying on it, that was for girls, but not girly. For the first five minutes I hadn't noticed anything was different about her tomboy look.

I remember the smirk she shot me when I scolded her for cutting her hair. It used to be stick-strait, but when her mom had taken her to a hair parlor and begged her to let the stylist design a look for her, she had given in. Now it lay in waves around her face with layers and light brown streaks. Her bangs were no longer the same length as the rest of her hair, but just half an inch longer than her jaw line.

She had told me strait up that she liked it. I had argued that it made her look like a _girl_, which back then it had made her angry. She stormed out of my room and down the hall to Ariel's bedroom. Within a few seconds my older sister had walked into my room explaining to me that it was alright for a girl to look like a girl. After all, that's what she was. My sister made me apologize to Max, at the moment I wasn' happy with either of them. But now I was glad that I had apologized other wise that silly little clash might have hurt our friendship.

I stopped and looked up at a closed door, finally to my Algebra class. I sighed and opened the door, though my mind was still on Max.

I remember getting used to her new hair style wasn't that hard. And soon it was more natural to look at her like that than with her strait hair. The new style made her usual pony-tail look fuller and with shorter strands of hair at the top and longer at the bottom. Her bangs draping around her face showing off her high cheek bones and outstanding jaw line.

I froze and felt my face turn a slight shade of red. How in the world was I able to think of Max like that? Dang. Nothing was wrong with Max. Something was wrong with _me_.

I shrugged my shoulders and cleared my eyes as I found a seat at a desk near the back. Who cares, I sure didn't.

So what, I was growing up. Get over it already.

**

* * *

**

**Tell me what you think. And just to let you all know, I won't be posting another chapter until I have 4 reviews for this chapter, so tell your friends! Also check out my other Max Ride story, Secrets and Regrets. It's not a human story, they've got wings! YAY!!!**

**Write on!**

**-MRVWHC**

**^.^**


	4. Lunch and After Hours

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I asked for 4 and I got 6! Yay! So here's your well deserved chapter!**

**Chapter Three: Lunch and After Hours**

**Nick/Fang POV:**

I walked through the crowed cafeteria's doors and walked to the end of the line. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I waited for the line to move. I looked around casually, scoping out a good place to sit and eat.

Teens wearing all black sat in the far corner of the room there were only a few. Jocks and cheerleaders crowed almost three whole tables. Band geeks and instrument fans filled two tables closest to the line. At one table there sat two male freshmen silently talking, while across from them sat two girls chatting wildly. At another table sat a group of teens I had seen once before that day. They wore lots of bracelets, necklaces, and other accessories.

I moved up with the line and looked at the last table filled with more than one person. Someone was reading a book out loud to the group who was intently listening. I noticed a girl that I had met in Algebra. She had seemed nicer than most girls and extremely friendly. She wore a necklace with a silver cross dangling from the center, jeans, a plain red t-shirt and sneakers. I noticed another guy that I'd seen in hall way. He wore jeans and a plain blue t-shirt along with his sneakers. In fact everyone at that table wore jeans and a plain t-shirt.

As I watched and listened to the people around me, I moved with the line and gathered my food absently. I paid then headed towards an empty table to eat. After less then five minutes at being by myself another guy and his two friends joined me at the table near the plain t-shirted people.

"Hey, can we sit here?" a guy with red hair asked.

"Sure." I said, there weren't many other tables these guys could sit at anyways.

I noticed that he and his friend wore plain t-shirts also. They sat opposite as me, but by the looks on their face I guessed that they were also freshmen.

"My name is Sam." The red head said. "This is Tyler, but we call him Ty. And this lovely lady over here is Taylor."

I nodded my head that them, "I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you Nick. You're a freshmen right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You?" I'm horrible at making conversation with people I don't know. Thus the short worded sentences. Don't laugh.

"Yeah were newbies too." Taylor looked around then turned back to me, "don't have very many friends yet?"

"One, she's not in this lunch period." I told them.

"Aw! That sucks! I am so glad I have the same lunch as my best friends!" Taylor said with a slight smile. "But hey, maybe we can hang out a bit."

I smiled and nodded. They seemed like pretty cool people.

"You said your name was Nick? You're not Nick Ruben are you?" Ty piped in for the fist time.

I paused with my fork halfway to my mouth. A smile lifted the corner of my mouth, "Yeah, that's me."

"Awesome!" Ty pumped his fist into the air, "We are going to have so much fun with basketball!"

_Oh, so that's what this is all about_, I thought to myself. "You're sighing up?"

"Heck yeah!" Ty slammed his fist down on the table. "So is Sam."

A full smile cracked my lips. "Cool." I had just made some friends. I thought of Max. I was hoping that she was having just as much luck as me.

**Max POV:**

I stood outside, arms crossed, wishing I had brought a jacket. I let out a sigh and looked down at my cold toes tucked into my sneakers and my bare legs. I turned my head upward to look at the sky. This morning it had been warm and the sun had been shining. Now the sun was hiding behind clouds and the wind was frigid.

I turned, thinking that I heard my name, but I only saw freshmen being pushed around while all other students struggled to get out of the school and head for home. Most of the teens walked towards their cars or towards their bus. But I stood there, cold and impatient.

I heard a couple of girls swear about how cold it was. I looked them over; short shorts, tank tops that road up way too high and flip flops. No wonder they were cold. Stupid girls.

A couple of guys jostled around near the parking lot. They were laughing and slapping each other high-fives after making a joke and pointing at a few nerdy kids. The poor nerds looked ashamed of themselves. At lest they got into their own cars while the bullies got onto the bus. Now who should be laughed at?

If it were up to me, I'd stop those idiots from making fun of the nerds. I'd give them my right hook, then yell in their face and tell them to get out of there.

"Stupid jocks."

I turned to see Nick starring at the same people I had been watching. Between the two of us, I bet we could take those jerks down. I smiled up at him, "Wwhy do they have to be so mean?"

Nick sighed and put his arm around my shoulder, "It's all about being bigger and better. They don't care that those guys don't have anything to be ashamed of. Sure they're not too great at sports, but they've got brains. Unlike most of the jocks who've gotten Ds since Kindergarten. In the end it'll be the smarts that get you to the place you should be."

I nodded. I knew that, I just didn't have the ability to put those kind of things into words. Nick was great at basketball and book smart. He was great at all things wordy and sporty. Math on the other hand was his down fall.

"Where is that brother of yours?" Nick asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure. He said to meet him at the front door as soon as school got out…" I told him, "Well, school's out and this is the front door. I've been waiting for him for about ten minutes."

"Hm." Nick frowned and looked over his shoulder, removing his arm from my shoulders. "Wonder what's taking him so long…"

We stood there waiting for another five minutes before my brother rounded the corner, passing his keys from one hand to the other and whistling. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and picked my backpack off the cold cement ground. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing. I was talking to my teacher about extra credit. You know how much I hate English. Thought I'd better start earlier than later." James shrugged as he unlocked his car and plopped himself into the driver's seat.

I opened the passenger's door and climbed into the back. Once we were all in and my brother had backed out of the parking lot we headed towards Nick's house to drop him off.

The car ride was quite, we were all consumed in our own thoughts. I stared out the window watching the houses go by as we made our way through the maze of residence. If you didn't know where you were going, you could easily get lost.

I rested my head on the back of the seat and thought of the bullies and the nerdy kids. Something had to be done about the constant picking and seemingly harmless jokes. Those poor brainy kids would turn up a criminal or a hypocrite if this wasn't stopped. Then everyone else would be the ones in trouble, the ones picked on.

I stopped myself from going on. If I dwelt on the subject too much, my mind would be consumed in it and then there would be no way out. Because that's just the way my brain worked. I'd be trying to 'save the day' again. I sighed.

The 2010 mustang came to a stop in front of Nick's house. As soon as he got out, I jumped into the passenger's seat and waved good bye to him as he jogged towards his residence front door.

I quickly shut the door to prevent all the cold air from escaping the interior of the car's warmth.

Ok, so school wasn't that bad. So I hadn't made any friends today. I still had Nick. Sure, I had only seen Nick a few times in the hallways and only during one class, but if we rode to school together and did homework together we'd stay together, right?

**Nick/Fang POV:**

I watched as the Ford Mustang rolled away from my house. Man, if James kept picking me up I'd so have a cool rep. I turned and headed into the house, not expecting to be bombarded by my older sisters.

"Who was that girl? She was cute! Is she your new girl friend? ZOMG! I loved her hair! And that outfit was totally adorable! No wonder you have a crush on her!" Monique said loudly and happily.

Arial and Monique stepped closer making me back against the door. I looked up at them with shock and confusion. A nervous smile split my lips as I tried to move past them.

"Not so fast little brother. Spill the beans. Who was that girl?" Arial asked pushing me back against the door.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "That was Max."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Monique laughed, "You are lying! Max would never dress like that!"

"I think he's telling the truth." Arial cocked her head and looked into my eyes.

She had this weird way of knowing when something was true or not. Almost as if she could read my mind.

"Max would never dress like that!" Monique argued.

"You're right." Arial sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Her mom made her. Now move out of my way." I said pushing past my overly nosy sisters.

I headed up the stairs to my room. Just before I reached my room my sister's called after me.

"Wait! She can't drive! Who was driving that Mustang?"

I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it behind me. There was now way I was going to tell them that James had been driving. They would have to figure it out on their own.

Yeah, I was mean like that.

**Tell me what you think. A.K.A. Review! Since I know that that there is at lest six reviews, I'm gonna ask for seven. I know you can do it!**

**"If you wanna live life loud through your hands up! If you wanna scream and shout, lemme hear you! Takin' all the fakers out, if you're with me! Just keep living!" -Hawk Nelson's Live Life Loud.**

**Write on!**

**-MRVWHC**


	5. Friday Part 1

**Thanks so much for the reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: Boo hoo for me... I do not own Max Ride... Or any of her friends/family members... If I did, I wouldn't be posting on this awesome site! ~.~/^.^**

**Chapter Four: Friday; Part 1**

**Max POV:**

You'd think by the end of the first week of high school you'd have everything under control. Well I don't. I'm swamped with homework, so much that my mother won't let me do it with Nick even though he has the same amount and we get done faster and easier with each other's help. Stupid mothers.

Sometimes, life sucks. You see, it's Friday and I still hadn't made any friends. I think the whole 'high school' thing is a little over whelming for some kids, like me. Besides the first day of school, I wore flared jeans or my favorite cargo pants along with a t-shirt with some cocky saying or my high school's sweatshirt. I think some kids thought I was weird from the whole one day a totally girly girl to the next day an intimidating freshman. Yeah, _intimidating_, that's what one girl actually said to her friend while I walked past her. I know that it's kinda hard to believe that a freshman could look intimidating during the first week of high school, but for real, that's the kind of looks I got from almost every kid that had seen me walking down the halls, bumping hands with Nick. Yeah, that whole 'flirty hand touches' thing was still in my head.

I sighed as I walked down the hallway to my last class of the day; English. Which just so happened to be my least favorite subject in the history of my life.

I eyes wondered over to two girls that were giggling. One had red hair while the other had brown hair. The red head was wearing a shrimpy cheerleading outfit while the brunette wore a jean mini skirt and a t-shirt that had a hair band tied around the end making the t-shirt ride up a little bit too high for the school policy.

Stupid giggly girls who are probably humiliating some poor, under dressed geeky girl. Moreover they were giggling over the guys that had been playing shirts vs. skins in gym class. Either way, they were stupid giggly girls. Who needed them? Not me. So I mentally said 'good bye chicks' as I walked away from them and turned the corner, hoping to never here them giggling again.

I peered into the almost empty class room. There was only one guy in my English class room and he was lounged back in his seat, eyes closed, head phones in his ears and tapping his foot that was under his desk to the beat of the song he was listening too.

I walked into the class room casually, books, notebooks, and pencil hugged tightly against my chest. My eyes were on the back of the wall, not on the guy who was starting to annoy me with the whole foot tapping thing. Obviously I'm not in a good mood.

As I started to walk by the guy tapping his foot, I caught a movement from the corner of my eye. But by the time I realized what was happening, I was tripping over they tappy-guy's foot.

I gasped, but managed to catch myself. Sadly, my books didn't make it out with such great luck. In case you haven't noticed, books don't have hands. Poor books they're missing out on something pretty handy. (Get it? Hands are handy? Ha Ha Ha?)

The guy jumped up, eyes wide, and ripped his head phones out of his ears. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

I looked up at him through my jaw-line long bangs wanting to growl at him. But instead I tried to keep a strait face as I pushed my hair out of my face, "Yeah, I'm fine."

As it turns out, this guy's name is Jesse. And he _helped_ me pick up _my_ books and he _carried_ them over to _my_ desk. Maybe just maybe he was alright after all.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there…" he paused and looked at my face. "Are—are you sure you're alright? You're face is all red."

My hand jumped up to touch my check as I realized I was blushing. Lemme jus tell ya, my face turned redder. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again and ended up successful. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really."

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? I talked to him with a sweet, girly voice! ME? Girly? Sweet? Never. I had to get back to normal.

He smiled a laughing smile and nodded. We realized at the same time that the teacher along with all the other students had gathered in the room. He smiled again and then said, "Talk to you later." I nodded and found myself excited to talk to him again. Jesse with his cute hazel eyes and blonde streaked dark brown hair.

I wanted to slap myself. I was acting so _insanely_ weird right now. And when had I taken noticed to what color his eyes were? And his hair? I can also tell you he was wearing cam-o cargo short with a gray t-shirt that read 'stud farm' with a red eyed bronco on the front. Stupid feminine hormones.

**Nick/Fang POV:**

Just to let you know, it's Friday; the last day of my first week of high school. And my week has gone great, but it's about to get better.

I got onto the basketball team with ease. Coach Davidson said that I was one of the best freshmen he's worked with this year and that he can't wait until I'm out on the court playing B-Ball.

Ty, Sam, and I haven't stopped texting each other since the hour we meet. It's pretty cool, I've never had a guy friend—much less two—that I have seemed to click with like I had with Max. We spend all our free time texting and email each other stupid _YouTube_ clips.

But you know what stinks? Being so over loaded with homework. And I got grounded for a week because my room had become a 'pig pen.' I felt like yelling in my mom's face, 'get over it, I'm a teenager!' But hey, I'm not the kinda guy to yell at my mom for not having the cleanest room. In fact, my room wasn't that messy, just not clean. Clothes on the floor, books and papers on my bed, floor, desk—well pretty much every where. But hey, I'm a guy _and_ a teenager. Messy should be my middle name!

Back to the main subject, besides having two awesome guy friends, I've made a few BB jocks that are just dying to take me cursin'. Me, Mr. Silent, cursing in a red 2010 convertible Mustang!

I've also learned that cheerleaders fall fast and hard for BB jocks. Even freshmen. I've already got two fans! Bridge and Lissa. Oh yeah, my two girls, my feminine homies. Ha! I just love that word… Feminine…

Anyway… Sucks to be me right know. I'm still grounded and I haven't seen my best friend for what seems like forever because of camp and only having one class… I haven't had any time to spend with Max! It's driving me crazy! I can't tell her that I'm grounded because she doesn't have a cell phone and she doesn't check her email for months at a time. So I'd have to call her land-line… which I've always hated doing. For one, I'd get picked on by my two very nosy older sisters and two; I'd get picked on by whoever answered the phone at Max's house.

So if you've ever been in my shoes, you know how I feel. Not that you'd walk around in my shoes because that would be weird. Can you say stocker much?

As of right now, I'm standing in the hallway with Sam, Ty, Taylor, Lissa, and Brigid surrounding me. We're laughing, having as much of a good time as you can have hanging out by my locker after lunch.

**Max POV:**

I walked around the corner of the hall towards my lunch period. I was almost to the lunch doors when I recognized a giggle. I looked over to see a flouncy red head giggling with her brunette friend, a blonde girl, a blonde guy, a red head guy, and a black haired guy.

I was about to over pass that annoying girl when I noticed someone in that group. Black hair, distinct jaw line, broad chest, dark colored eyes. My heart seemed to skip a beat as I stopped in the lane of traffic. I looked over, my head cocked to the side. There was no doubt about it in my mind that the dark haired mystery guy was defiantly my best friend, Nick. And he was hanging out with two other guys—which wasn't that bad—and three girls. Not to mention, two of those girls I disliked with an unholy passion.

I kinda felt rejected. There he was, with five new friends while I hadn't met one. How in the world did he have friends I didn't? We were pretty much identical with our likes. So how come he was the one that was famous with the other teens?

I pushed the thought to the back of my head and headed forward. It was lunch time and I was hungry. And you know what, I really didn't care if Nick had friends and I didn't. Eventually I'd have friends as well. Maybe more than him. Maybe I'd meet a new friend today. Or better yet, five.

"Hey! Max!" I heard my name being called out. The only two people at the school that would call me that would be my brother and Nick. They were the only ones—besides the teachers who called me Maxine Martinez or Miss Martinez—who knew who I was.

As I slowed my pace after I heard my name, but didn't have any attention to stop and look to see who was calling my name. At lest that what I had in mind until I felt a hand grab my upper arm and spin me around.

I'll admit that I was kind of surprised to see Nick outside of his shell. But I was _not_ starring into his eyes. I was surprised and shocked and that's why I stood there dumbfounded for what seemed like forever while Nick was holding my wrist and smiling at me.

"Off to lunch?" Nick asked me casually. I nodded shutting my jaw from the whole surprised thing. "Why don't you come over here real quick and meet some guys I've met okay?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." I half whispered to him.

"Hey, Sam, Ty, Taylor, Lissa, Brigid this is my long time best friend, Max-Maxine." Nick said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

The red headed girl—who Nick had said was called Lissa—crossed her arms, tilted her head, and leaned most of her weight on one leg. She gave me and almost evil smile. I could easily tell she didn't like me. And it might have been because Nick had his arm around me and since I was pretty shy, I was kinda leaning into him…

"Hey Maxine!" Ty stepped forward and extended his hand. "Nick's told us all about you."

"Great to finally meet you." Taylor smiled and looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I have to go! See you guys later!"

I heard Nick, Ty, and Sam say good bye to Taylor, but I was kind of distracted by Brigid and Lissa whispering. It was for sure that they did not like me.

I pulled away from Nick and looked up at him, "I've got to go. My lunch is calling."

Nick looked slightly hurt, but perked up. "Ok, see you later Max."

"Max? What kind of nickname is that?" Lissa scoffed.

"Hope to see you around Max." Sam smiled and winked at me. I forced a smile and nodded before heading towards the packed cafeteria.

Ok so maybe Nick had some good friends and some extremely rude friends. Or maybe he didn't know that those two girls were stupid heads. He probably just thought they were cute.

I sighed. I'd meet a few friends eventually.

Wouldn't I?

**Since I had a lovely amount to eight reviews I'm gonna ask for eight more! Yay! I'd like to ask for more, but I'm not sure how many more reviews I can ask for. But I can ask that you tell your friends about my story and to keep reviewing!**

**This is like the most reviews I've ever had for a story considering this is my third. My second story is another Max Ride story you all should check out. It's fab. I love it a lot and while I have only 4 reviews for three chapters, I think it's a lot better than this one and this one is great. And just so you know, my other story may only have 3 chapters up, but I have like 4 other chapters that I have ready to be put up waiting for more reviews...**

**Anyways, thanks and keep reviewing!**

**Write on!**

**MRVWHC**


	6. Friday Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't like, own Max or Ride... Or Fang... Like boo hoo.**

**Hope you lovely review approve of this chapter! Enjoy!~**

**Also be on the look out for the word of the chapter! Materialized! I love who it's used... *Scary music***

**Chapter Five: Friday; Part 2**

**Nick/Fang POV:**

"Hey Nick, want to come cursin'?" Royce asked as I headed towards the front door of the school.

I stopped and looked down at my sneaker-covered feet. I shook my head and faced Royce—the captain of the basketball team, I might add—and told him with my most blank face and depressing voice, "Can't, I'm grounded."

"Grounded?" He cocked his head as if he didn't understand the concept. "During the first week of school? Dude, what did you do?"

I shrugged and a hint of a smile materialized on my lips, "Didn't clean my room."

"Parents are clean freaks?" Royce winced. Then smiled and waved to me as he jogged towards his car—the 2010 convertible mustang. "Man, I hate that. Sucks to be you on Friday night!"

I watched from the safety of the sidewalk as I watched Royce back out of the parking lot. "Don't I know it…" I mumbled to myself as I pulled my hood over my head and shoved my hands down as deeply as they could go into my pockets for warmth.

I walked silently, watching my feet place with perfect accuracy. Can I be smug because of my pace and the fact that I never stepped on a single crack? It wasn't like I tried _not_ to step on a crack. It was just that I _didn't_.

I sighed as I unlocked my bike from the rack. I didn't live that far from the school, but as soon as winter hit it was going to be a drag to ride my bike all the way to the high school. But that's what I've done since fifth grade. Me and Kat, riding bikes to school everyday.

I smiled as I reflected on all the times we'd ridden bikes together. Both in the freezing cold and in the blistering sun. There had been a few times when we had raced to each other's house.

I remembered once in the middle of winter when Max hadn't wanted to race because she was still getting used to riding a two-wheeler but I had egged her on. We'd only raced pasted a few houses before Max started sliding on the ice-covered sidewalk. I'd look over my shoulder and saw the panic on her face. Right then and there I laid my bike down and rolled through the snow. I had jumped to my feet as fast as my childish reflexes would allow and ran towards Max. I placed my hands on her tiny red handle bars and brought her bike to a stop.

Max said she would never race on the ice again. That faze only lasted for… less than a month? Which is partly why her nickname is Maximum Ride. She always does things to the maximum and she was so dang graceful.

I pulled myself onto the seat of my bike and started for home.

**Max POV:**

I slammed my locker shut and headed towards the front door. I'd learned that when my older brother said 'meet me _right_ after school' he really meant '_after_ I'm done flirting with all the girls or talking to my teachers'. It took him almost ten minutes after most of the high school's attendance left before he and I left. It was a sad fact of life…

Sometimes I wondered what the point was riding with my brother instead of taking the bus. We got to school early, and left late. With a bus I'd be getting to school perfectly on time and home when ever the bus driver dropped me off at home. Between the two, the bus seemed less complicated.

But there were other reasons why I hadn't ridden the bus. I hate tight spaces. With people. And no way out. That's all there is to it. I'm catastrophic. No more on the subject.

I heard feet thumping down the hall, but I couldn't determine which hall they were coming from. If you guessed that I decided to ignore those annoying thumping feet, you guessed correctly.

I walked along side the lockers, running my hands over them as I headed fro the front door not too far in front of me.

Just as my foot stepped into the cross way of two hallways, another foot tripped over mine. The guy gave a surprised 'oomph' when he hit the floor.

I stood there dumbly, mouth open, eyes wide. And then I realized who I had tripped. Dark brown hair temporarily covered the guy's hazel green eyes before he shook his hair out of his face to look up at me. He looked surprised, but not stunned.

I walked over to him smiling and reached down to help him up.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Jesse said taking my hand.

Once he was on his feet I said, "Yeah, next time something is going to get broken."

"Or someone." Jesse smiled at me. He stuck his hand in his pocket and retrieved a black flip phone of some sort. "But while I'm here, what's your number?"

I faltered. I didn't have a cell phone. Another reason why my mother was stupid. She didn't let James have a cell phone until he got his drivers lesions so that's when I was going to get mine.

"I-I don't have a cell phone." I said sheepishly.

"That's okay, but I still need someway to contact you." Jesse was still holding his phone out as if he was expecting me to tell him my address or something.

"Um… I have email…" I said dumbly. I was not going to give him my address. I'd just meet the guy! Geez.

"What's your land-line's number?" Jesse asked patiently.

"Oh!" I'd forgotten about my land-line. "It's 555-4789. And my email is Ride_tothe_Maximum ." I told him plainly. Okay, so I wasn't that creative when it came to things… Like email addresses…

"Why's that?" Jesse asked me suddenly.

My eyes opened wide. It was like he could read my thought… and when someone does that I start freaking out. The inside of my brain or my thoughts were supposed to be for me and me only. And when I get freaked out, I start rambling.

"Well, because I wasn't born with the most creative brain. I'm not good at thinking of things quickly… Unless they're comebacks or something along those lines… I—"

Jesse held up and hand, a slight smile spreading across his lips. "I meant why is your email Ride to the Maximum?"

I froze. Oh. "Oh. Because… that's my nickname… sort of… My name is Max and I like to ride my bike… apparently I'm kinda dare devil-ish so…" I shrugged. Talking wasn't my best point. Neither was explaining life things like how I got my nickname. It was… weird… to tell someone my past.

I just don't see why people can't ask normal questions like 'what's you favorite color?' Or 'how do you like your eggs?' People don't have to get all complicated and talk about past experiences… Obviously, I'm not a people person.

"Cool."

Wait, what? Did he just say that the way I got my 'nickname' was cool? Awesome. I'm guessing that makes me cool. Cool.

"Hey, Max! Come on! What's taking you so long! I've been waiting by my car for ten minutes! Let's get a move on it!" James called from the school's front door.

I rolled my eyes and took two steps toward my brother. "Talk to you later Jesse."

"Yeah. I'll… email you or something." Jesse called back.

"Cool! See ya Monday!" I started trotting towards my brother. And when I reached him I looked into his eyes, "you have not been waiting for ten minutes. School's only been out for that long."

"Whatever. Just get in the car, huh?" He said opening his car door.

Half a block away from my house James started talking. I wish his mouth would have spontaneously burst into flames so that he couldn't talk to me or ask questions. Too bad for me, nothing spontaneously busted into flames.

"Who was that?"

"Some guy I tripped." I told half the truth. Hee hee. I'm a good liar.

"Then why didn't you say sorry and get your butt over to my car?" James asked casually.

Too bad for me, he's a good decipherer. He knows when I'm lying. Or half lying. Or not telling the whole truth. "Because he asked me a few questions. And you know, I'm already a reject so why make things worse by totally ignoring him?" I thought that was kinda sly. I wanted to praise myself, pat my own shoulder, wriggle my eye brows up and down. Something, but he would have caught on.

"Uh-huh." He said in a semi not-so-sure voice.

Whatever. Who cares. He didn't need to know that Jesse would be calling me, emailing me, and texting me—if I had a stupid cell phone! In fact, I was worried that he'd tell Mom and she'd be like, 'aw, Maxine's got a boyfriend!' And then do you know what would happen? Do you?!?!

The whole world would explode. No more Max. No more trees. No more bugs. No more life. End of story. Right here. And do we want that to happen?

I didn't think so.

**So if you don't want the world to blow up... Read and Review. Life depends on it.**

**Write on!**

**MRVWHC**


	7. Grams is a Goldfish, Right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, bla bla bla... I wish I did, bla bla bla...**

**I wrote this late at night, so don't be angry at me if there are a lot of mistakes... And to answer a question... Kat is Max, when I started this story I wasn't sure what Max's name was going to be so that's what I used temporarily... So if you ever see that, you know who that person is supposed to be. And just to let you know, I went back and fixed that.**

**Now enjoy this lovely chapter!**

**Chapter Six: Grams is a Goldfish, Right?**

**Max POV:**

I lay in my bed, tired but unable to sleep. Not usually how my Saturday mornings go… I looked at my clock for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few hours. But guess what! It hadn't even been one minute since I'd late checked my clock. The stupid glowing numbers still read 5:58 AM. And I was getting irritated.

I'd been awake since almost three AM. And the worst part was, I hadn't gone to bed until midnight. So I'd only slept for three hours. That wasn't good.

Yesterday I had promised myself that I would be back to normal by the time I woke up. By going to sleep late and waking up early—really, _really_ early—there was no way I was going to be acting like my old self. I was going to be in a _worse_ mood.

And to top it all off, it was Saturday. Sure, everyone loves Saturday. Any day without school is fabulous right? Wrong. Or at lest not in my house.

Sure we're aloud to sleep in as late as we want, but everyone in my family is an early riser. Only James has spelt in once past nine, and that's the latest anyone has ever slept.

But no matter how long anyone sleeps, as soon as everyone is wake my dearest Mother announces that it's time to clean house. I hated cleaning more than almost everything. I was not a tidy person. Truthfully, when it came right down to it, I was very organized. But cleaning and keeping things mess free was _not_ my thing.

I sighed and starred up at the dark ceiling. Obviously, the sun wasn't up so my room looked the same as when I'd went to sleep. Dark, dark, and even darker when I blinked.

Have you ever had that happen to you? You blink and it either gets darker or lighter? It's pretty weird right?

I touched my forehead and blinked. There was no way the room was moving. I was dizzy, that's all. I let out a sigh. AGAIN. Being this tried and unable to sleep is so frustrating. I felt hysterical and dead at the same time. Seriously, my legs were like spazzing out. All shaky and unable to quit moving. And the dead part was my brain. It didn't seem to be working right. I'd actually believed the room was moving a few seconds ago…

I was tossing and turning. Laying one way, then the next. Being perfectly comfortable and totally not all at the same time.

Right now I wished I could get up, get dressed and head over to Nick's house just to say 'hi' so I wasn't bored. To bad for me, that wasn't going to happen. No one would be awake to answer the door, and if I woke anyone up I was going to be in trouble with both Nick's parents and mine.

I sat up in my bed and criss-crossed my legs underneath my covers. I involuntarily bit my bottom lip as an idea popped into my head.

What if I got dressed and took a walk? Just around the block, maybe that would calm my mind and make my legs quit spazzing out.

I pushed my covers off my legs and tip-toed to my dresser. I pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and slipped into them. I walked over to my door and took my black sweater down off its hook. Picking up my sneakers I headed towards the door.

Once down the stairs and out of harms way of waking anyone up—the family are easy sleepers—I pulled my black sweater on and opened the front door. After carefully shutting the door, I sat down on the front porch and slipped my black and white sneakers onto my socked feet.

I looked down at my attire before jogging down the road. Black sweater that went down past my hips, a red tank top, dark blue flared jeans, and my famous sneakers that I had owned for five years. All clothing was accounted for, now all I needed to do was finger-comb my hair.

I ran my fingers through my brown hair with blonde streaks. Which, I might add, is completely natural.

I looked down the road and could just barely see the sky becoming light with the rising sun. The sky had a gorgeous gray-pink tint to it. In case you're wondering why I said gorgeous, I am a girl. I do have a feminine side. It just likes to hide in the deepest corner of my soul. And it hardly ever—pretty much never—wanted to come out.

I started out at a jog. Leaving my home and—hopefully—my exhausted brain behind, in the dirt.

I sped up to a flat out run. I had the strangest ability to run for about five minutes at ten miles per hour. And get this! My fastest recorded time was fifteen mph for about ten seconds. Fast right?

And that was why Nick had wanted me to join the track team. And that was only part of the reason why I hadn't. The other part was all because I don't care for sports all that much. I'll support my friends—the ones that I have, anyway—but that was about it.

I just ran because I could.

I turned right at the corner. Passing young couples houses, elderly peoples houses, teens houses, and then of course normal people that owned or rented houses. And then you can't forget about trees, bushes, flowers, bees, spiders, early morning birds, other bugs, and an elderly woman doing some kind of sewing in her rocking chair that was on the front lawn. The front lawn! Can you believe that? I waved and continued on my run around the block.

Okay, is it just me or is my mind really going crazy. I can't believe I just listed all those things and pointed out to everyone who reads this that an old lady was sowing, in a rockingchair on her front lawn. Even though that is a little odd...

With the wind in my face blowing my long hair back and out of my eyes I was perfectly happy. Running was as close to flying as I'd ever get and when I was running I didn't need anyone or anything. I didn't need friends, I didn't need food, and I didn't need a cell phone.

I took in and extra deep breath and closed my eyes as I exhaled. Life couldn't get any better than this!

As soon as I opened my eyes I almost yelped. Coming strait at me was a bicyclist. And not a normal one either, one that must have been in too big of a hurry to slow down or pass around me.

I ended up having to dive for the nearest lawn. I rolled onto my back and looked at the dumb-butt biker. I felt like hollering after him, telling him off and stuff. Only I couldn't because he skidded to a stop and jumped off his bike. Now, he was strolling towards me with a cocky jock like stride.

I just knew that he was going to rip off his helmet and yell at me. And what would I do? Kick his sorry butt or just act like an innocent little girl? I didn't think I was capable of either. Not that I couldn't kick his butt, because I was strong like that.

The guy was wearing all black and was now standing almost completely over the top of me. And if you were a fourteen year old girl—that weighed less than 115 pounds—lying on the grass with a tall guy who has board shoulders and that weigh a lot more than you, you'd probably be freaked out too.

And as soon as the guy took off his helmet, I completely relaxed and relieved.

Jesse gave me a weird look as he held his hand out to me. Once I was standing on my feet, he asked the question anyone in his situation would ask. "Are you okay?"

I sighed as I brushed myself off. All limbs accounted for? Yep. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What were you doing in the middle of the sidewalk?" Jesse asked 100% confused.

"Running. And you?" I asked, hands on hips.

Jesse nodded at his bike, "I was on my way home."

"What are you doing up so early? Not to be nosy or anything… but… I don't know of any activities that run this early in the morning… on Saturdays." I asked. I was very curious.

Yep. It's for sure. Something is wrong with me. I'm never curious about someone I hardly know doing something.

"I could ask the same question. But I'll let you explain after I answer your question." Jesse smiled at me. Oh. My. Gosh. A wide, white toothed smiled. "I was hanging out with some of my friends down at the skate park. Now, it's your turn."

I smiled back at him. I couldn't help it. Then I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a run. Problem?"

"Not at all." Jesse half laughed. "Yo-you live near by then?"

"Yeah. Down that street." I pointed at my house. "the tan house with the climbing tree in back."

"I've always wondered which lucky kid got the best climbing tree in town." Jesse followed my finger but turned back to me when he talked.

"Do you live around here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah…" Jesse sighed. His remarkable green eyes clouded over, "that house, on the end."

I followed his gaze to the happy little house (one of those ones that have two houses stuck together) with a green yard. I smiled. He lived closer to me than Nick did.

I looked over the yard a little bit more. Potted plants, perfect green grass even though some other people's lawns were starting to die off for the winter. A rock bench sat out front surrounded by a large bed of flowers. This did not look like the home of a fourteen—or fifteen—year old teenager. It looked like it belonged to… elderly people.

Right then I hoped I was looking at the right house. But I didn't say anything.

"Hey… I'd better get going. Grams is waiting on me." Jesse snapped me out of my trance.

"Sure. Okay, see you around." I smiled and waved to him as he jumped onto his bike. Then I realized what he had said. _Grams_. I made myself smile, that could be his goldfish, right?

**Nick/Fang POV:**

I walked to the window of my bedroom. It looked out on the street. I could barely make out Max's house from here.

A couple of people attracted my attention. One was on the ground, probably crying. I wondered what had happened to the poor girl. Boyfriend dump her? A guy dumped his bike and helped her up. And that was when I noticed who that girl was. Max. But who was that guy? Max didn't warm up to people quickly. This couldn't have happened over night. Or maybe he was just helping her get up? I prayed that was the only reason.

I watched as they pointed; probably telling each other were they lived. Max laughed, her smile bright. I couldn't see the guy's face, was he happy too?

I hoped not. And if he hurt Max in any way, his butt was going to be so bruised—I stopped myself. Max was a big girl, she could take care of herself.

The guy said something. Max looked sad but nodded. She faked a smiled and waved. Slowly she turned around—I took the time to throw on my _Airwalk_ sneakers and dash down stairs. Parents were out of town, and I didn't care if I woke my sisters up. They could pound me later.

I flung the door open and stepped into the cool morning air. I couldn't help but notice Max had started running again. Maybe I should hide in a bush, jump out and scar her. Then again, I could take the more settle approach and walk towards her.

I flipped open my phone and read the number. It was almost seven. What in the world was that girl doing up so early? I nodded once. Yup, the settle approach.

I crossed the road and stopped in front of Max. I nodded my head to her and she jogged over to me, a slight smile on her face.

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?" I asked. I thought that it would be better to get right to the point.

**Max POV:**

I starred at Nick, opened mouthed. Was he just going to stand there and act like my father? All right to the point, whatever. "Why do you care?" I shot back.

Nick rolled his eyes. Then looked over my shoulder. I followed his gaze, wondering what he was looking at. "Didn't mean it like that…"

"I'm out running." I told him honestly. He gave me a confused look. "What?"

"Who was that?"

I should have known. Nick somehow had always known who I was talking to and why. Only this time, he hadn't seen Jesse's face so he didn't know who Jesse was. I was going to love torturing him. "Some guy I met at school." I made my voice sound bored. I'm good at that kind of thing.

"And his name?"

"Jesse. I don't know his last name…" I winced at that. Knowing Jesse's last name might have come in handy.

"Hm." Nick seemed to snap out of his trance of looking over my shoulder. He looked back at me and dug his hands into his pockets. "So what's up?"

"Not much." I sighed and rolled my neck. "I haven't hardly seen you all week."

"I know. And I would have come over but… I'm grounded." Nick sighed and looked down at his shoes. Something he did a lot.

"So… won't you get in trouble for hanging out with me right now?" I asked, ready to take a few steps back.

"Naw." Nick looked up. A smile brightened his face. "Rents are out of town for the weekend."

"Cool." I smiled. Then frowned as the front door of Nick's house opened.

"Nicolas! Get your butt in here!" Monique yelled from the front porch. She had a habit of getting on my nerves… Ariel stood right behind her, arms crossed.

"Looks like you're in trouble." I kept my face turned towards Nick's sisters but my eyes met his.

"Only because I woke them up…" Nick sighed. "I'd better go before they threaten to beat me with a stick."

I smiled at his ill-hummor. "Okay, see you Monday!"

Nick waved to me. I watched as he jogged back to his house. His sisters pushed him inside. Monique followed him while Ariel took five seconds to wave to me. I waved back before turning on my heel and running back home.

**Thanks you reading! Now please help me out by reviewing! I'm hoping to get in a few more chapters before October 31 because I want to treat you all amazing reviews to a special Halloween chapter! Yay! So if you want that chapter, let me know via review!**

**Write on!**

**MRVWHC**


	8. Kill Fang with Snowballs

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter up! I'm still planing on doing the Halloween chapter, just so you know. Hopfully I'll also be able to add a Christmas chapter along with a New Years chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. Or FR (Fang Ruben, ha ha).**

**Chapter Seven: Kill Fang with Snowballs**

**Max POV:**

I sat up in bed with a sigh. It was Thursday, the first Thursday of October. I didn't want to go to school. I wished it was one of those days were you woke up sick and got better within the next few hours. That way, I didn't have to go to school. That would make this day a whole lot better. For me, anyway.

I got up out of bed anyway. There wasn't anyway I could avoid this day. I couldn't fake being sick, my Mom was too smart for that. And I most defiantly wouldn't ditch school. I'd be grounded for the rest of my life if my Mom found out.

I grabbed an arm full of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom for my five minute shower. I wasn't in the mood to take a longer shower. As soon as I was dried and dress I was down stairs eating breakfast.

Once I got down stairs my mom looked up at me. The weird thing was, she wasn't hustling around getting ready for work. "You're up early."

"It's Thursday Mom." I told her opening the fridge.

"Didn't James tell you?" My mom asked. She was reading yesterday's newspaper.

"Tell me what?" I asked, starting to get really confused.

"Look outside." My mom smiled and pointed at the front door.

I shot her a weird look then walked to the front door. I yanked to door open, expecting the worst. I yelped when snow fell onto my bare foot. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow. I smiled. School was canceled. We had our first snow day.

I shot my fist into the air. This was so unreal. I trotted up stairs and back to my bedroom. I was gonna crawl back into my pajamas and sleep until noon. And then I was going to head over to Nick's house and bomb-bard his window with snow balls.

I crawled under my thick blankets and sighed. This would be the perfect day.

X xxx X

Noon came all too soon. I jumped out of bed and slipped my jeans back on. I pulled a long sleeved shirt over my tank-top and finger combed my hair. After slipping on a pare of socks I pulled on my boots that I had gotten last Christmas. I'd only worn them once or twice so they looked brand new.

I grabbed my school sweat shirt of the back of my corner chair and pulled it over my head. I yanked open my underwear drawer and pulled out a red stocking cap. When there was snow on the ground you could almost always catch me with my stocking cap on.

I trotted down the stairs and slid to a stop in front of the door. "I'm going over to Nick's!" I yelled in the direction of the living room.

"Why?" the scoffing little voice made me jump.

"Because I can and I want too." I turned to see Jason, my little brother starring at me.

"Sure. You can say that. But we all know what you're really thinking." Jason said as he walked past me.

I rolled my eyes. "And what do you think I'm thinking?"

"You. Are…." Jason paused, and then said quicker than ears can understand, "in love with Nick Ruben!"

"I am not!" I darted after him, but stopped as quickly as I had started. "You little jerk face! I'll get you! And that's a promise!"

I turned on my heel and opened the front door. There was no way I was going to stick around after he had said that. As I started to jog down the road I actually growled… Little brothers drive me up the wall.

After five minutes of jogging I stood in front of Nick's house. The street was crowded with cars. _Huh, that's unusual_, I thought as I picked up a clump of snow.

I handled the snow, thinking that I should have though to grab gloves. Once it was packed into a tight ball, I chucked it at the window. I pumped my fist into the air as the snow ball hit the living room window with a dull thud.

I smiled and picked up another clump of snow. Rolled it into a ball and threw it at the window just as the curtain was being pulled back.

For a split second I saw Nick's face at the window. He jumped backwards as the snowball hit the window. Then he looked out at me with a sly smile on his face. He dropped the curtain back into place and left the window.

I quickly formed another snowball. I held it ready. As soon as Nick opened the front door, the snow ball was out of my hand.

I laughed, hard. The snowball stuck to his face just like the other two had done to the windows. As he whipped off the melting snow I could tell he was grinning. Small chunks of snow clung to his shirt and hair as he bent down to scoop up snow to make his own snowball.

He threw the snowball with all his strength. I stepped to the side and it clipped my shoulder. I spun around and landed in the snow, on my butt. I laughed again, jumped up and tossed loose snow at him.

A large clump dropped on his head while other smaller pieces sprinkled around him.

"Hey! Quite throwing snow at me!" Nick said as he dodged another snowball.

"Why, so you have hit me? Never!" I laughed as I threw two snowballs at his chest.

"No!" he gasped as a snowball smacked him in the stomach. "So I can go inside! It's cold out here!"

I paused half way into throwing another snowball. I looked him over and then sighed. He was wearing nylon shorts and a t-shirt.

"Why did you come out here dressed like that?" I dropped the snowball and whipped my wet hands on my cold jeans.

"I thought I was inviting you in. Not playing kill Fang with snowballs…" Nick said jogging towards the front door.

I smiled and followed him inside. He kicked off his sneakers and walked into the living room.

"What took you so long?" a preppy yet slightly angry voice asked.

I looked around the living room to see it full of people. Those two stupid giggly girls, Brigid and Lissa were standing up near the cough. And then Sam and Ty sat on the cough watching a basketball game on TV. Taylor was also watching the game.

"Oh my gosh. Nicky, what is she doing here?" Lissa attempted to whisper.

Nick ignored her and sat between Ty and Sam. The fact that he didn't tell that idiot girl off hurt. But I quickly shook it off and tried to join the group.

"Yo Max! What's up?" Sam said standing up and walking towards me.

"Not much. How's the game?" I asked, trying to get into the whole loop with the BBall jocks.

"Eh… It's not the best. We're losing by ten points." Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But it'll only take five shots to catch up, right?" I asked watching the TV.

"Yeah." Sam sighed, "Guess it's not that big of a deal…"

I nodded and stood quite. I starred at the TV screen for awhile.

"Hey Max, let's go in the kitchen and talk. This game is boring." Brigid said sweetly.

I followed the two girls I dislike into the kitchen. Lissa opened the fridge door and pulled out three cokes. She popped her can open and took slow drink before talking.

"So you and Fang have been friends for awhile, right?" Lissa asked, eyeing me.

I froze. Fang was my nickname for him. I shook my head lightly and put on a fake smile, "Yeah. Since forever."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Lissa asked, eyes narrowed.

"NO! Gross." I nearly jumped at her question. "He's like my brother. That would be… sick…"

"Good." Lissa looked overly happy. "Now that we've got that out of the way… Stay away from him."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You heard me." Lissa said walking towards me. "He's mine and I don't want you around. So you might as well leave right now."

"Yeah _Max_," Brigid hissed, "No one wants you around. No one likes you. So you might as well leave. _Right now_."

I looked between them. And shook my head. "That's not true. Nick is my best friend. He likes me. He wants me around. And... And I have other friends!"

"Really? Who?" Brigid asked as Lissa picked up the other two pops. She handed one to Brigid and acted like she was going to hand the last one to me, but turned on her heel and walked back into the living room.

I stopped and thought. Then came up with a brilliant idea. This way, they couldn't convince my new friend that I was less than who I really am. "Why would I tell you? Jerk face."

I turned on my heel and walked towards the living room. "Hey, Nick, I have to go. My mom needs me to pick up some milk for her chocolate cake. 'Kay?"

"Sweet! Bring me some when it's done." Nick said. He stood up and cheered as someone on the team he was rooting for scored.

"Bye." I said quietly as I opened the front door. Normally I would have taken that comment as a good-bye. But after getting ambushed by those idiot girls I didn't feel like excepting his comment as his farewell.

**Hope that was at lest a little bit enjoyable! Review to get those extra chapters!**

**MRVWHC**


	9. Friday's Dance and my ExBest

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own MR. But I do own the titled, which I thought was really clever. Tell me what you think, sorry it's a little short. I had to get this agoinzing chapter over with. The next one is the Halloween chapter! Woot Woot!**

**Chapter Eight: Friday's Dance and my Ex-Best**

**Nick POV:**

"Hey Fang, you goin' to the Dance Friday?" Sam asked as ran over to me and stood there panting.

"I don't know." I kept my face blank and shrugged my shoulders.

"What? Why not?" Sam looked surprised and shocked, "We should go as a group. You, me, Ty, Taylor, and the girls. And hey, you should invite Max."

"I'm not into dances." I said turning towards my locker. "Besides that, if you haven't noticed, Lissa and Brigid don't like Max."

"Yeah, I don't get that… They like Taylor just fine." Sam looked down at his shoes, thinking.

"No, they don't. They just put up with her."

Sam looked shocked, "How do you know that?"

"Lissa told me."

"What a jerk." Sam shook his head then sighed. "Well, you think about it. Maybe us guys can come up with an awesome prank to pull at the dance."

"Yeah, okay." I nodded and turned to walk towards my next class.

I stuffed my free hand into my black jean pocket. I watched my feet as I walked silently down the hallway. I looked up to make sure I wouldn't run into anyone. Since no one was directly in front of me, I went back to my whole bad boy walk.

"Fang! Over here!" I looked up to see Lissa jogging towards me. Her red hair bounced up and down around her slim shoulders. Lissa smiled as she stood in front of me. "I just had the most brilliant idea!"

I felt the corner of my mouth perk up in the world's smallest smile. It was almost a smirk, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You'll love it. But hey, it's almost class time so I'll tell you later." Lissa said as she stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on my forehead. She drug the last word out, "bye!"

I lifted my hand in a wave, "bye."

I turned back to my course and looked strait ahead. Too bad for me, I didn't have time to side step. Some guy dressed in faded jeans with holes in the knees and a dull green shirt that was sleeveless rammed into me. He also had brown shaggy hair that fell into his eyes, broad shoulders, hiking boots on.

"What where you're going!" the words spilt from my mouth before I could stop them.

"I could say the same for you, _jock_." The guy took one look at me and sneered.

I glared at him. It's been said by Max, Jason, James, and my family that my glares could kill. Sadly, my glare didn't kill him. Or even knock him out. He just snorted and walked around me. I nodded my head and walked forward two more steps before Royce jumped out at me.

"Stay away from him, Fang my man. He's a skateboarder. He's been known to do underhanded things to us BBall jocks." Royce watched the guy with careful, narrowed eyes.

"Sure." I said shrugging. "See you later."

"Yeah, at the dance, right? Bring some hott girls man!" Royce laughed as he jogged towards his next class.

**Max POV:**

I walk along with the group of teenagers heading towards the front door. Once again I planed to wait for my annoying brother. But this time, I would wait inside. It was way too cold to stand outside with only my jeans and sweatshirt on.

I paused next to the door and looked over my shoulder. I hadn't seen Nick all day. Or any of his annoying idiot girl friends. In fact, I hadn't seen any of Nick's friends at all. Or Jesse. I hadn't yet seen Jesse. Maybe Nick or Jesse would walk through the front door and I would have a few minutes of time to talk them.

But if Nick walked through the front door, he'd better be alone. Otherwise I was going to give those moron girls a huge headache. And a black eye. Better yet, I could break their beloved fingernails!

_Yes, perfect plan,_ I thought to myself. I imagined I had a pretty evil look on my face. There was nothing more I wanted to do to those girls more than mess them up. Big time. I sighed. Nick would think I was really mean if I did that in front of him. Or even if I didn't it behind him and those two idiot girls tattled on me… Then again, I've been his friend for longer. It would be my word against theirs. I would so totally beat the crap out of them.

She stopped and stood in the corner. She searched the growing group of people but didn't see anyone she recognized as Nick or Jesse. And too bad for her, she didn't see either of those gorgeous girls that she so badly wanted to hurt.

"Hey! Max! Over here!" I jumped when I heard my name being called. I looked around the crowd and finally saw Jesse waving his hand at me.

He quickly dodged the pack of vile teenagers and stood in front of me. "Hey, I've been looking for you all day."

"Have you now?" I smiled and did a quick once over of him. He wore faded jeans with holes in the knees and a dull green shirt that was sleeveless.

"Yeah, so… how was your day?" he placed one hand on the wall and the other one on his hip.

"Fine. Dull. Boring. You know, the usual." I said leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Yeah." Jesse nodded. "Hey, I don't have anything going on today since the weather is so nasty… Do you think we could hang out?"

"Yeah! Of course! Would you like to come over to my house? Or maybe the mall… Or—what do you want to do?" I said quickly and then slowed down.

"The mall sounds good." Jesse chuckled.

"Great. So should I meet you there or…?"

"What if I just drive you?" Jesse asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Drive? Um, sure… I don't see why not…" I was kind of hesitant and Jesse could tell.

"I have a lesions, don't worry. I'm a sophomore." Jesse winked at me and smiled. Then he stood up strait and pushed his hand into his pocket. "Here, call your parents and make sure it's alright with them."

"Okay." I took the cell phone from his hand and dialed.

After what seemed like a long extensive talk, my mom finally said it was okay for me to go. So long as I was home by six. And she got all the details.

"Thanks Mom. Bye." I hung up before she could change her mind.

"Cool. I'll bring my car up." Jesse said as he walked towards the door.

"Okay." I watched him walk towards the parking lot. Then I felt a presence standing next to me. Watching me.

I turned to see Nick. I smiled at him, be he was frowning after Jesse. I decided to break the ice, "Hey! Haven't seen you all day."

Nick shook his head a slight bit, "Yeah. Hey you can't be hanging around him."

"What? Who?" I asked confused.

"Him!" Nick said gabbing his index finger at Jesse. "He's not a good guy."

"Fang, I think I'm old enough to decided who's my friend and who's not." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So do you're self a favor and don't hang out with him. Like I said, he's the bad guy here." Nick said wrinkling his nose. "So Maximum Ride got any plans for Friday night?"

"He is not the bad guy, Nick! You are! You are ripping us apart! All because you have to hang out with those idiot girls!" I sniffed, I was out of breath.

"Maximum…" Fang tilted his head.

My words were a whisper. "Don't call me that. Only my friends are aloud too." Then I turned on my heel and walked towards Jesse's red truck. I stopped with the truck door opened wide, "And I do have plans Friday night!"

I jumped into the truck and slammed the door. Leaving my ex-best friend behind.

* * *

**Did you like it at all? Kind of crazy, right?**

**Since some people don't get Nick/Fang's actions, here it is, in black and white. Ever since Nick met Max he hadn't ever had another friend. Some times that can be hard when you fight with your only friend. So when in high school he makes new friends, he's doing everything he can to keep those friends, weather or not they are real friends.**

**Hope that helps. Maybe someday the dumbness of a boy will realize who his true friends are.**

**MRVWHC**


	10. The Unexpected

**Thanks guys so much for reviewing! I totally love all your reviews! I feel as if this story is a success! You guys are encouraging me so much! And giving me some great ideas for this chapter, sadly it's not the Halloween chapter. The next one will be though, promise!**

**Babiixilyx3 andparo4peace; I never really thought of making a chapter about Jesse's past. Just wait, Jesse has some news. You tell me if it's good or bad.**

**Again, thanks to all my lovely reviews! I really can't thank you enough!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Maybe a few other unrecognizable characters…**

**Chapter Nine: The Unexpected**

**Max POV:**

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked. He took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to look my face over.

"Yeah, fine." I watched my hands slip from my lap and bury under my thighs. I only did that when I was upset. It was a method I used so no one could see my shaking hands, that way only my face reveled my feelings. But even then sometimes it was hard to decipher what I was thinking.

"That was, Nick Ruben, right?" Jesse asked. His voice had a hint of jealousy, disrespect, and annoyance.

"Yeah…"

"Hate him." Jesse's voice was mumbled and almost silent.

"What? Why?" My head popped up to study his face.

"Donno. Just seems like a jerk to me." Jesse shrugged. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well he is." I crossed my arms and looked out the window. I could feel Jesse's eyes staring into my head. He was wonder what I was thinking. "He used to be my best friend. We used to be friends since third grade. We did everything together. Spent everyday together. And then came high school. He ditched me for his new friends. And his new friends hate me… I've tried to join in… He's not helping either. He's not even trying to stay friends. It's been since the beginning of the school year since we've had any time to hang out. I-I hate him."

"I'm sorry." Jesse whispered.

"Sorry? For what? You didn't disown me. In fact, I'm really glad I meet you. At lest I have one person to hang out with—you know, besides family." I smiled up at Jesse. For the first time I realized how much taller he was compared to Nick. Okay, only two, maybe three inches but it matters.

"I'm glad I met you too." Jesse smiled but kept his eyes on the road.

Both of us sat silent as we pulled into the mall's parking lot. We got out silently and walked to the front door with out a word said between the two of us.

We talked about school and after school activities. Jesse was surprised I didn't have any activities going on after school. He told me that he met with some guys almost every day after school. They went to the park and skateboarded for hours without five minute brakes. Couple times a year they'd have parties and on Halloween they'd all dress up and go trick or treating instead of the 'stupid school dance.'

"I totally agree. Dances are stupid." I laughed a little.

"Really? Most girls really want to go to school dances." Jesse looked around the mall, "Hey want to get something to drink?"

"Sure. Not me, I totally dislike dancing. Do you ever play pranks on Halloween?" I asked as we walked up to Dairy Queen and ordered two drinks.

"Oh yeah! Pranks are a must!" Jesse said nodding.

"Cool." I smiled.

"Hey, you want to come trick or treating with us? Play some pranks on the airhead jocks?" Jesse asked randomly.

"Most defiantly." I nodded and sat down on a bench. "Do you think you could teach me how to skateboard?"

"Sure. Just be prepared to fall on your butt a lot." Jesse smiled slyly at me.

"What? You think girls can't skateboard?" I got a little defensive.

"Heck no!" Jesse tilted his head back, "Some of the best skaters are girls! It's just more of a guy thing, that's all."

"O-Kay." I looked down at my swinging feet.

"So you don't like sports or what? How come you don't have some after school activity?" Jesse asked, changing the subject.

"I like sports fine. But I hate being center stage." I told him, my eyes seemed to be locked on my sneakers.

"What's your favorite sport?" Jesse prodded.

"I love running."

"Dude, your eyes just lit up." Jesse's voice had a joking and yet some how amazed and sweet demeanor to it.

"Because running is as close to freedom as it gets. It's like flying, only on the ground." I froze right after I had said that. That is what I consider poetic. And I couldn't believe that had come out of my mouth.

Jesse started at me with admiration and sadness in his eyes. He looked away and put his elbows on his knees. "If I tell you some personal stuff will you swear never to tell another living soul?"

"I-I—unless it's something like you taking drugs, then yes, I promise." My heart started racing. What was bothering him?

"You were so open and free in the truck. Telling me your whole life's story with Ruben, I mean. So here's a quick overview of my life." Jesse and I started walking around as he talked. "My parents were big hippies. They believed freedom was when you were old enough to decide things for yourself. They married when they were seventeen—some states allow fourteen year olds to get married."

I froze. Seventeen was awful young.

"When I was seven, my parents divorced. My dad took out his anger on me. He beat me once in while, but mostly he threaten and yelled at me. I didn't tell a single soul about that—actually, you're the first." Jesse winced then continued, "My mom started dating again when I was twelve. I hated every guy she ran into. Donno why, guess it was a gut feeling. And just like that, every guy turned out to be what she lest expected. One of them stole half her savings, another broke into her house."

"After awhile I started getting depressed. I actually did try drugs once or twice. Never really worked for me… I lied a lot. Skipped school. Even stole a car for a joy ride once. I snuck out and got a stud earring and a small tattoo on my back, that was three months ago. Dude, I am so messed up." Jesse ran his hand through his glossy brown hair.

"Wow…" I whispered mostly to myself. I hadn't at all expected that. "It's amazing that you still have manners."

"Don't even joke. I only have manners when I think someone is worth the time." Jesse sneered. "One last thing. I live with my grandparents because my dad died of alcohol abuse and my mom doesn't want me."

**Nick POV:**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Lissa. I sat in a chair in a half lit room. The place smelt like cigarette smoke and they guy running the place looked shady.

"Of course!" Lissa said as the owner took a black marker and put a single dot under the left side of my lip. Lissa stood behind me rubbing my shoulders. "Just close your eyes and everything will be over with in a split second. You won't feel any pain at all!"

I didn't feel so sure. My head was already pounding and I couldn't get Max out of my head. Had she really meant what she said? Why does she hate me? What did I do?

"Ready?" the husky voice of the owner asked.

I nodded stiffly and watched as the man loaded a hand gun. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes as the man got closer.

It wasn't the fact that I was scared, it was just that I didn't know if this was a good idea. But for whatever reason, I went with it. Lissa said it was cool. She said she wouldn't forgive me if I didn't do this. So I buckled down and held on tight for the ride.

* * *

**How was that? Did ya like it? Enjoy it at all? I liked writing it, so I hope you at lest liked reading it!**

**Okay, now that that is out of the way...**

**MRVWHC OUT!**


	11. The Prank

**Sorry it's been such a long time since I up-dated! I've been soooooo busy it's unbelievable... .**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter Ten: The Prank**

Halloween night came sooner than I had expected. I sat on the porch at of one of Jesse's friend's house. I pulled my black sweater closer since the night air was chilly.

Finally Jesse came out of the house with four bags, two in each hand, filled with pads of sticky notes.

I felt my eye brows fly up in a question. Jesse winked at me and turned to all his friends.

"Alright! Who's ready for Halloween and the biggest prank of our lives?" Jesse's voice started out excited and then got real low.

Everyone except for me raised their hands and cheered. I just smiled up at Jesse.

"This is what we're going to do." Jesse squatted down and started to whisper the plan he had for us.

I sat there, listening. But my mind started wandering. I was going to pull a prank on Nick with the help of Jesse while the rest of his friends worked on other disliked jocks. If Nick found out, would he hate me? Or would he just think it was a harmless prank? Would it make our strained friendship worse?

I looked up at Jesse. He continued to talk, explaining in greater detail of how the prank would work. His emerald green eyes shone with mischief as he held up a pad of yellow sticky notes. I bit my lip, as I watched his hands fly around while he talked.

Jesse suddenly clapped his hands and then rubbed them together. He'd jerked my eyes from his hands. Our eyes met and he smiled at me.

"Ready?" he stood up and held his tanned hand down toward me, asking if he could pull me to my feet. I took his hand and returned his smile.

"Totally," I lifted my chin and followed Jesse to his truck.

I sat quietly on the short drive to the school. When I could see the school's parking lot, I pulled out my duffle bag from below my feet.

"So, after we change, then we prank?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, but try not to be seen leaving the school. Then they'll know that it was us—because you hang out with us… If people are standing around in the hallway, wait until they leave or use a different exit." Jesse kept his eyes on the road as he drove into the jam-packed parking lot.

"Okay, see you soon." I didn't look back at Jesse as I jumped from his truck. I could feel his eyes watching me before he drove off to find a parking place far away from jock's cars so it wouldn't look obvious.

I pulled open the school doors and tip-toed toward the girl's bathroom. I watched every corner, making sure no one saw me. I was hoping no one could hear my heart the way it was pounding inside my chest.

I slipped into a bathroom stall and changed into my Halloween costume. I walked out of the stall and winced at my costume. The black leather like outfit wasn't meant for me. I was supposed to be Cat Woman—a slightly more appropriate costume than the one Cat Woman actually wore.

I licked my lips as I leaned closer to the mirror to apply darker eyeliner. I pulled away and slipped my mask over my head with a sigh.

Jesse had liked the fact that the costume was black. "Great for pulling pranks in the dark," he had said as he paid for half of the expensive costume.

"That'll have to be good enough." I sighed as I backed away from the mirror and headed for the bathroom door.

Once in the hallway, my black high heels clicked on the tile floor. I breathed deeply; I'd almost made it to the door without anyone seeing me.

"Max?" I heard the question in the deepening voice. I winced, recovered from the shock and turned to face my spotter.

"Wow." Nick walked closer to me, his eyes looking me up and down. "What—where are you going?"

That's when I noticed he was dressed like Batman. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I kept that back as I thought, _perfect, just perfect_.

"I—I looked out there…" I pointed towards the gym and winced as I shook my head. "Not the place for me."

"Hey, what if you came out with me? Would you stay then?" Nick asked holding his hand out toward me.

"I—I don't know…" I pointed towards the glass doors, "My, um… ride…"

"Just tell them that you want to stay." Nick smiled at me and grabbed my wrist.

"Oh… Okay…" I stumbled a few feet after him and then I got an idea. "Just let me put this in my locker. I'll be right there." I said raising my duffle bag.

"Alright, see you soon." Nick raised his hand and started jogging toward the gym doors.

As soon as he was out of sight, I turned on my heel and ran toward the door. Which was hard in the stupid heels that the costume came with.

I stepped out into the chilly night air, wondering how in the world Jesse had convinced me to buy this costume when it was supposed to be so cold.

"There you are! Geese, what took you so long?" Jesse asked as he strode towards me in his black costume with white skeleton bones on the front. Which wasn't a costume, but old jeans with white bones panted on it and a black T-shirt that he had gotten last Halloween that already had bones on the front.

"Sorry. I got caught talking to… with Ruben." I licked my lips, hoping Jesse wouldn't be mad or jealous. Lucky for me he's so awesome and he could never be resentful.

Jesse shook his head once and then turned toward the parking lot. "Follow me, I know were the jock's cars are parked."

"Sucks that Nick doesn't have a car yet…" I sighed as I tried to keep up with Jesse's fast pace while wearing high heels.

"Yeah, but we'll TP his house instead. Then use the sticky notes to write looser on the garage door." Jesse turned and smiled at me.

"Sounds great." I smiled back.

We walked toward the group of teenaged boys laughing as they dressed the jock's cars in pink, yellow, green and blue sticky notes.

**Nick POV:**

I was disappointed that Max never came to the dance. I was starting to go all gothic and gloomy when Lisa surprised me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me on to the dance floor.

I kept looking over my shoulder trying to look for Max.

"Fang, what are you doing?" Lisa put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Max is supposed to be coming—" I paused, eyes open wide, when I turned my head to see Lisa standing even closer to me than ever before.

"Why do you care? I'm your girlfriend, your best friend. Kiss me." Lisa leaned toward me with her lips puckered. I, of course, kissed her. What else was I supposed to do? Dump her? No way! She's hot. Ain't gonna happen anytime soon.

Soon Max was completely forgotten. And by the time the dance was over, it was late and I was tired.

My friends and I walked out of the school. We were the last ones to leave, so the only other cars in the school's parking lot were ours. My jaw dropped when I saw Royce's car and my ride home. It was covered in pink, yellow, blue, and green sticky notes.

"Aw man! This sucks! It's going to take forever to get all those stupid pieces of paper off!" Royce yelled. He turned to me with a desperate look on his face, "Help a guy out?"

I gave him a half smile, "Sure, Roy."

"Peel the sticky notes off as carefully as you can…. I don't want my paint to get ruined." Royce said in a low voice.

We got to work and thirty five minutes later Royce's car was cleaned off. We loaded up into his car and took the long way home.

Royce turned the volume up loud in his car and drove five miles above the speed limit. He took every turn faster than needed but it was fun.

Right about now would be the time I would say 'it was fun until Royce got pulled over by the cops.' But he didn't…. So it was fun until we pulled up into my driveway.

I jumped out of Royce's car and stared at my garage door with astonishment. It was covered with pale yellow sticky notes. In the center in pink sticky notes was the word written 'looser.'

Who ever did this was going to pay.

Big time.

* * *

**So... how was it? It's been a long time... I just want to make sure I haven't lost my touch...**

**PLEASE R &R!**

**MRVWHC**


End file.
